


Scent

by butyoumight



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Don't you miss him?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent

"Why are you here?"

Ankh's eyes narrowed. His focus across the city sharpened, the restaurant was dark. His feathers... no, the hairs, human hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Reacting not to the cold wind whipping around them, but to the purring voice behind him.

"Can't this wait?"

Kazari moved past him, spinning and hopping backwards to perch on the balcony railing, kicking one foot back and forth. "Can't what wait?"

"This fight."

Kazari turned his head, following Ankh's gaze across the city. The restaurant. His nest.

"I'm not going to fight you tonight. I'd rather have witnesses."

"Tch." Ankh rolled his eyes, turned to leave the balcony. His concentration was broken.

Kazari tensed on the railing, smirking as he pounced, clawing Ankh's shoulders as he drove him face first to the floor.

"Liar."

"No." Kazari wiggled, straddled Ankh's hips and dropped his head, pressing his nose to the back of Ankh's neck. "Don't you miss your human pet?"

"If you're not going to fight me, Kazari, leave me alone."

"Why are you here, Ankh? You hate us. You always have. Just like good old times." Kazari's nose nuzzled into his hair. Sniffing. "Why are you here? You smell like that human."

"He's my host."

"Not that human." Kazari's purr deepened into a mocking growl.

Ankh summoned his wings with a shout, lifting into the air, throwing Kazari to the ground. The cursed cat landed on his feet, looking up at him with a laugh. "So you did break up."

"Tch." Ankh shot away into the sky. He was drawn to the nest, but he knew he couldn't return.

 _You smell like that human_.


End file.
